onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
New Enchanted Forest
The New Enchanted Forest, also known as the Alternate Enchanted Forest,File:719ShowingInvestigation.png is a New Fairy Tale Land realm featured on ABC's ''Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the twenty-first episode of the sixth season. History Years later in the realm, Lady Tremaine conspires with the King's heir, the prince, to murder her own husband, Marcus, though Marcus' stepdaughter Cinderella believes only the prince is responsible and swears to kill him as revenge. When the greedy King increases taxes on all the lands, causing much suffering among the commoners, Princess Tiana decides to fight back by forming a Resistance and recruiting people to join her in removing the King as well as Lady Tremaine from power. At a ball held for the prince to find a bride, Tiana goes there to keep watch on him, while Cinderella attempts to assassinate him. Lady Tremaine, having had hopes of rising through the ranks of power through her daughter, Drizella, by having her become the prince's consort, has her plans undone when the prince rejects Drizella. She then kills the prince, eliminating him from the line of succession, in order for the King's second son Prince Gregor to be the next heir, as he has taken a liking to Drizella. When Cinderella is blamed as the murderer, she escapes the castle with Henry's help and then evades capture by pursuing guards with Tiana's aid. After finding out Lady Tremaine had a hand in her stepfather's death, Cinderella joins the Resistance in order to help Tiana stop Tremaine from ruining any more people's lives. As the Resistance plans an attack on Tremaine's manor, scouts from the group report back to Tiana about Tremaine's movements, including her transportation of magic and weapons from the King's vault to the manor. Tiana's concerns lie with a scroll drawing of an intricate box that is currently in Tremaine's possession, which she believes is some sort of secret weapon. Instead, Cinderella goes to the manor to find out that, in fact, it is a coffin housing her stepsister Anastasia's body, as Tremaine wishes to resurrect her. Later, with Regina's help, she persuades Tiana that attacking the manor is a bad idea because Tremaine has set a trap for them inside, to which Tiana calls off the mission. While Prince Gregor is engaged to Drizella, she kills him to sully the purity of her heart to prevent Tremaine from using it to revive Anastasia. It is not known if the King named another heir after both his sons died. At some point, Tremaine appears to work together with some members of the Resistance, Tiana, Hook, Regina, and Henry, to entrap Drizella with blood magic to stop her from casting the Dark Curse. The day of Tiana's coronation as her kingdom's new Queen, Regina mentions she has proven herself to be a leader after defeating Tremaine. Tiana puts the coronation on hold to find a gator terrorizing the lands, out of fear for her people's lives, and she tracks down and kills the beast with aid from Prince Naveen, a royal from the kingdom of Maldonia. Eight years later, Drizella becomes a renewed threat to the New Enchanted Forest when she is freed by Gothel and her coven of witches, with the promise of helping her cast the curse. Though the heroes succeed in stealing the curse scroll from Drizella, Regina voluntarily agrees to cast the curse in order to save Henry, whose heart was poisoned by the witches and his survival can only be ensured by going to a Land Without Magic. As the curse sweeps through the New Enchanted Forest, the citizens of this realm are taken away to Hyperion Heights. }} Society and Culture *This new version of the Enchanted Forest has lots of similarities to its first iteration. However, unlike the Enchanted Forest, which seems to be frozen in the Middle Ages, judging by the clothes of the people, the New Enchanted Forest seems to be frozen in the eighteenth and nineteenth century, with small elements taken from the Middle Ages. *There is a hierarchy between the kingdoms, like a "federal" kingdom and "federated" kingdoms, as the King seems to rule all over the realm, and can raise taxes on everyone in the region, including Tiana's home kingdom. *There is French influence on the local culture, since Drizella, Tiana and Dr. Facilier can speak French, like "nouveau riche (new rich)", "fête de faillite (bankruptcy party)", and enchanté (nice to meet you)". *There is a bayou, and it seems pretty relevant to the local culture, even Cecelia makes reference to it: "You make the best lavender lemonade north of the bayou." *Every year in the New Enchanted Forest consists of 365 days, and leap years do not exist. Locations For detailed location information, please see the New Enchanted Forest Locations category or the list of minor New Enchanted Forest locations. Kingdoms The New Enchanted Forest is divided into kingdoms, much as the Land Without Magic is currently divided into countries. It also seems that there is a hierarchy between the kingdoms, as there is a "federal" kingdom and are "federated" kingdoms. Known kingdoms of the New Enchanted Forest are: *The King's kingdom (The "federal" kingdom of the New Enchanted Forest.) *Tiana's kingdom (A "federated" kingdom of the New Enchanted Forest; previously ruled by Eudora) *'Maldonia' (A "federated" kingdom of the New Enchanted Forest; Naveen's home kingdom) Inhabitants *Alice *Anastasia ^''' *Beggar woman * *Blind Witch † *Brigand * *Cecelia † *Chef *Cinderella *Clayton * *Dr. Facilier † *Drizella/Ivy Belfrey '''^ *Eudora * *Fairy Godmother † *Felipe * *Filthy man * *Gothel *Gretel † *Gruff patron * *Guard * *Hedge witch † *Henry Mills *Hook (Wish Realm) *Jack † *Jeremiah * *King * *Lucy *Madame Leota *Marcus Tremaine † *Mr. Gold † *Naveen *Palace guard * *Prince † *Prince Gregor † *Rapunzel Tremaine † *Regina Mills *Robert * *Robin Hood *Seraphina *Tiana *Troll *Villager * *Zelena Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *Henry's board of connections in "Flower Child" refers to this realm as "Alt Enchanted Forest". |-|Cultural References= Popular Culture *Among the New Enchanted Forest locations listed on Wish Hook's map are:File:711RightHere.png **A castle called Thrushcross Grange. Trushcross Grange was the home of Edgar Linton in Emily Brontë's novel ''Wuthering Heights. **Puddleby on the Marsh. Puddleby-on-the-Marsh is Doctor Dolittle's hometown in The Story of Doctor Dolittle, the first Doctor Dolittle novel. **A castle called Gateshead Hall. Gateshead Hall is the childhood home of the titular character of Charlotte Brontë's novel Jane Eyre. **A castle called Pemberley. Pemberley is the country estate owned by Mr. Darcy, the male protagonist in Jane Austen's novel ''Pride and Prejudice. **Barchester Bridge, a possible nod to Barchester Towers, the second novel in Anthony Trollope's series "Chronicles of Barsetshire". **Also mentioned are two unknown locations called Silver Ridge Mountains and Vultures Peak. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} ---- Category:Once Upon a Time Locations